Divine League
The Divine League is an alliance founded by the player Estagon, from Wladimiria. This alliance was founded in Bloc 3.5, after the disbanding of Spooky Collective, named as "DiviNeWorld". It later merged with the Sealion League, and it became the Divine League. After the reset, in Bloc 3.8, it slowly started growing, becoming the third major alliance of the game, with over 40 members, around February 2015. Currently the biggest alliance in BLOC as of 19/3/2015 at over 60 members. They lure members from all others much like old SPQR. On 31/3/2015, during the Second Grudge War they have been disbanded by El Salvador, a corrupted officer paid by Lykos. The whole alliance reformed in less than two turns, with more than 50 members in it (there were 10 inactives among the originary 60+ nations) and merged with WOJTEK. From DL spawn THG (Merc side) which ceased to exist after The Dark Side, otherwise known as Vader, was banned for excessive multi use. THG and DL loyalists now reside in TLP. By the end of Iteration 3.8, The Divine League was a force to be reckoned with, with over 70 members and a rumored "BOOST program" which was said to have boosted every member to a formidable tech level for their region/GDP. The super power's leader Wladimiria began to butt heads with a rival super power, Brotherhood of Zion, over raids and funposting over the forums. By the end of 3.5 our holy savior Rumsod returned to ban 4 major alliance leaders, including Sqynet, the leader of Brotherhood of Zion and Wladmiria over "evidence of avid multi use". In absence of their leader Wladmiria, The Divine League turned to their first officer Kaleshnia to take charge. Kaleshnia wanted no part in the war and let The Divine League fall apart ran from the final war of Bloc 3.8 provided by Robosax (Sqynet) In the wake of bloc 3.9 The Divine League gained members immediately unlike their rivals in Brotherhood of Zion. Due to complications Wladimiria was no longer the founder of The Divine League and forced Kaleshnia, his most trusted officer at the time, into leading. Kaleshnia purged all members of The Divine League. Many bloc members refer to this moment as the death of the Divine League as an alliance. Wladmiria's second incarnation of The Divine League Immediately after Wladmiria had rebuilt The Divine League it had an estimated 10 loyal members (which was medium-large for any alliance at the time). Wladimiria's first move was to attack Kaleshnia, then founder of the New African Legion (NAL). Kaleshnia then seeked refuge in a Middle-East based alliance - lead by Valencia - that changed its name into New Central Legion (NCL), granting co-foundership to Kaleshnia and claiming that he was a member of NCL long before of the attack by the Divine League. On behalf of these false claims, they raised a coalition of alliances including NAM, THG, TFC, UoS (Union of Steel), that amassed a massive army and defeated The Divine League. Peace negotiations between Valencia, Kaleshnia, and Wladimiria allegedly concluded that TDL would lend Valencia 1 uranium for one week, in exchange for peace. These negotiations were nullified because Kaleshnia, asleep during negotiations, did not sign. Following TDL's part of the negotiations 1 uranium was given to Valencia, who immediately went into vacation mode and resigned without a word. Enraged, the Divine League attempted to strike back but TDL's morale was so low they just gave up. The Divine League's role in TOPKIKE vs The Cuck Coalition Wladimiria, dusting the Divine League and rebuilding it, had two officers of whom he trusted. Aegypta Secunda and The NLR, otherwise known as Darknight. Following TDL's declaration of war against TOPKIKE, Wladimiria disappeared once again, claiming he was moving. Darknight and Aegypta Secunda were left to lead and fought along side the Cuck Coalition until their downfall. Aegypta Secunda was beaten so hard he permanently quit and The NLR sent to UOHN the Divine League's uranium stockpile, while he was being defeated by Sqynet. Leaderless, resourceless, and with virtually no morale to spare, The Divine League hemorrhaged members until it eventually died off. Reception Wladimiria returned and saw what had happened to The Divine League. The Divine League has not been recreated since it's crushing defeat during TOPKIKE vs The Cuck Coalition. Current They now all live within TLP along with THG loyalists, they have the same goal but with THG military added to the mix. Darkness and light melted together. Category:Alliances Category:Worldwide Alliances